


Cover for The Breaking Wheel by J_Baillier

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: His immune system is decimating his nervous system - a civil war raging inside him. Is there a reaction he's supposed to be having to this news, now? Something normal: cry, scream, pound the wall? Shake his fist at the uncaring universe?John can't stop this. An uncomfortable bed at some hospital ward isn't going to stop this.They keep telling him that this will most likely pass, but no one is answering the most important question: how will he be able to endure the uncertainty and the long wait?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Breaking Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724449) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



> I'm absolutely tickled pink to be involved in the presentation of this story, albeit in the smallest way!  
> If you haven't yet had the chance to read it and give it some love, please go, right now and do just that. You won't be disappointed.

The podfic is now all done and posted and you can find it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066097/chapters/22430504)


End file.
